


LITstory 2k17

by rainbowflavouredfabulous, zaboraviti



Series: much uni au, very group chat fic [1]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Abuse of stale memes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Group Chat Fic, Multi, Not the aristocrats you learnt about in history, emetophobia warning, not remotely how university works, texting fic, the unholy combo of my two loves: ITV Victoria and group chats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavouredfabulous/pseuds/rainbowflavouredfabulous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: королеВа⁃ народ я знаю мы все представлялись на лекции но я подумала давайте заведем групповой чат????? напр если кто облажается и не попадет на лекцию когда напр в говно мб вместе позаниматься и нагнать????????⁃ а еще хз кто вы все :/





	LITstory 2k17

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowflavouredfabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavouredfabulous/gifts).
  * A translation of [LITstory 2k17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222915) by [rainbowflavouredfabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavouredfabulous/pseuds/rainbowflavouredfabulous). 



_  
_

_[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com) _

 

 _Королевский колледж Лондона, истфак, учебный модуль «Британия в викторианскую эпоху», последний курс_  
  
_**LITstory 2k17**_  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ народ я знаю мы все представлялись на лекции но я подумала давайте заведем групповой чат????? напр если кто облажается и не попадет на лекцию когда напр в говно мб вместе позаниматься и нагнать????????  
⁃ а еще хз кто вы все :/  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Ну, меня ты знаешь.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ захлопни хлеборезку альберт  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Шуберта играть не умеешь, вот и бомбит у тебя.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ шуберт сосет а твой ник прямо привет 2010  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ мне Эрнст акк завел ок у меня есть дела поважнее напр ДОМАШКА  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ привет ага я слышал свое имя  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ стоп вы все друг друга знаете??   
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ альберт и эрнст мои кузены но я ессно симпатичнее  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ спорно.  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ ЖЕСТКАЧ   
⁃ короче я Эмма Ласеллс а вы???  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ виктория кент-стратерн а эти два задрота альберт и эрнст кобурги  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ тормозите что я пропустила  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Знакомство.  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ очень приятно, я Гарриет Говард  
⁃ рада со всеми вами познакомиться!  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Дрина (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ МАТЬ МОЯ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ СКОЛЬКО ТВОИХ РОДСТВЕННИКОВ НА НАШЕМ КУРСЕ ЕПРСТ  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ она на самом деле не моя мама лол она меня учила на дому в детстве но реально моя настоящая мама меня все детство опускала @Гувернантка  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Я по большей части не представляю, что это значит, но я с тобой согласна Дрина.   
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ стоп я запуталась профессор вроде назвал тебя Александрина????  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ это тоже не мое настоящее имя лмао  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ ты вообще настоящая?  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ ТОЧНО ИЛЛЮМИНАТЫ  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ АГА ЩАЗЗ  
⁃ да не меня назвали александрина виктория кент-стратерн но кого в наше время нах зовут александрина  
⁃ теперь я просто виктория надо ему сказать  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Я могу сказать, если хочешь.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ я сама могу но спс мать моя  <3  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃  <3  
  
**ПринцессаМилашка**  
⁃ Простите, я была в церкви и отключала телефон.  
⁃ Я Флора Гастингс.  
⁃ Никому не показалось, что с профессором Лэмом что-то не то? Он такой либерал, слишком вольномыслящий и критиковал Терезу Мэй. Зарплатный потолок необходим!  
  
  
_королеВа удалила ПринцессаМилашка из LITstory 2k17_  
  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ НИКАКИХ БЛЯ ШПИОНОВ ТОРИ В МОЕМ ЛОББИ  
⁃ кароч надо сообщить ему новое имя всем пока  
  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ здрст проф в расписании сказано что вам лучше в чат стучать чем на мыло??  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Да, я не получаю мейлы, когда я за городом, так что чат лучше. Александрина Кент-Стратерн, если не ошибаюсь?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ об этом я и хотела поговорить!!  
⁃ меня уже давно не зовут александриной, я предпочитаю виктория  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Это объясняет ник.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ бля  
⁃ ДЕРЬМО  
⁃ ТО ЕСТЬ  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Не переживайте, Ваше Величество. Мы оба взрослые люди.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ а почему университетский профессор зовет себя ДокторГрач??  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ 1) Я люблю грачей, они общительные создания.  
⁃ 2) У меня докторская степень.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ найс. ну ладно наверное увидимся на след. лекции покаааа  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ До следующей лекции, Виктория.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
_**LITstory 2k17**_  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ @Гувернантка мы до сих пор не знаем как тебя зовут  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Йоханна Клара Луиза Лецен, но обычно просто Лецен.  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ НИКТО НЕ НАЗЫВАЕТ ЙОХАННУ КЛАРУ ЛУИЗУ ЛЕЦЕН ВОРОМ  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ НИ У КОГО НЕТ СТОЛЬКО ВРЕМЕНИ  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ аййййй сестра во мемасе  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ Лецен не могу не спросить Виктория говорит ты обучала ее на дому как так вышло что ты учишься с ней в универе????  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Родители Дрины наняли меня для обучения ее сводной сестры Феодоры, но потом мистер Кент (упокой Господь его душу) умер вскоре после рождения Дрины и Феодоре было к тому времени уже 14 так что я стала ее гувернанткой. Мне было 18, когда я приехала из Германии и у меня до сих пор не было возможности получить степень. Дрина поступала, и я за ней.  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Но Германия гораздо лучше  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ рт  
⁃ хотя британочки гораздо вкуснее ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Я тут получил сообщение хз от кого мне кажется это сарказм, но хз????  
⁃  _приятнознатьчтотыменявспомнил.jpg_  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ о да это сарказм. Я забыла, он был в аудитории лол добавь его плз  
  
  
_люблюпоезда добавил АльфиП в LITstory 2k17_  
  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Все претензии к Виктории, она тебя не добавила.  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Я поскроллил посмотреть, что я пропустил.  
⁃ @АйнсЦвайДрай луч кинкшейминга тебе от меня.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ НАРОД Я ОБЛАЖАЛАСЬ  
⁃ я сказала профу бл* и д*рьмо  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ с чего цензура????  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ не хочу чтобы непорочная Лецен это увидела  
⁃ алсо ты кто  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Альфред Пэджет, наверное, проф Лэм подумал, что меня не надо представлять, потому что я второгодник.  
⁃ я помнил только @люблюпоезда поэтому написал ему.  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ почему меня???  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ альберт у тебя эти усы с пубертата забудешь такое лмао   
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ АЛСО @АльфиП я в спектре, ткчт сарказм + я = плохая идея.  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Понял, вы кореша.  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ @королеВа Я буквально застала тебя в процессе случайной связи, по-моему всё самое худшее я уже видела.  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ алеКСАНДРИНА ВИКТОРИЯ КЕНТ-СТРАТЕРН  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ ДА ЛАДНО  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Я тебя кинкшеймлю.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ты всех кинкшеймишь что ли  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Кинкшейминг - мой кинк.  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ сколько кинков мог бы зашеймить кинкшеймер, если бы кинк мог кинкшеймить  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Я жалею, что меня добавили в этот чат.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ КОРОЧЕ  
⁃ написала мельбурн-лэму и он такой без проблем а потом подколол меня по поводу моего ника ткчт я его подколола по поводу его ника  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Что за ник??  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ДокторГрач  
⁃ говорит птчт он любит грачей и птчт он доктор  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Мельбурн тру мужик  
⁃ Я как-то нажрался в хлам и попытался пешком допереть до дома через пол-Лондона, а он стоял у паба и ругался с какой-то женщиной, увидел, как я мордой в тротуар упал и повез меня до дома.  
⁃ А дальше хуже, он значит за рулем, женщина на пассажирском сиденье, а я на заднем подыхаю, и она такая, "ты о своих студентах больше заботишься, чем о жене!!!", а он такой, "я хотя бы не изменяю!!", а потом я попросил остановить машину, чтобы поблевать на улице, блюю и слышу, как жена говорит, "хочу развестись" и такая берет и просто съебывает.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ стой как его полностью   
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Уильям Мельбурн-Лэм, а что?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ я его засталкерю в фб  
⁃ ОКЕЙ КАРОЧ  
⁃ на фото в профиле он и мб его сын, похоже где-то в теплых краях птчт оба в шортах???  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ ты что МИ бля 6???  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ друзей мало но есть тагнутая фотка шестилетней давности женщина держит новорожденного ребенка???  
⁃ тыц тыц каролина понсонби постит сплошные дурацкие мемасы с миньонами про вино и ноет что сын по выходным живет у ее бывшего мужа   
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ Он дружит с моими родителями, хороший мужик честно и оч любит Огастаса   
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ прям Дрим Дэдди какой-то  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ @АйнсЦвайДрай если ты щас схохмишь чтонить про папочку я отправлю тебя обратно в германию  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Ретвит  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Ретвит, что бы это ни значило.  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ да а что у нас собственно с домашкой????  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ Б Л Я  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Прошу прощения, что пишу Вам в выходные, но я получил мейл от Вашей матери.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ какого х она вам пишет??????  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Она сказала, что Вы "совершили ошибку, решив изучать историю" в "таком низкопробном университете", и что Вам "следует немедля вернуться домой в Кенсингтон".  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Я, вероятно, сейчас нарушаю какие-то положения о конфиденциальности, но это касается Вашей дальнейшей учебы.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ??????  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ По ее словам, Вы должны вернуться домой, потому что Джон (?) ушел от нее, и она намеревается вернуться в Германию?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ СТОП СТОП ЧТО  
⁃ КОНРОЙ ОТ НЕЕ УШЕЛ?!  
⁃ В ЖОПУ ВСЕ ГУЛЯЕМ ШАМПАНСКОГО ЭТО НАДО ОТМЕТИТЬ  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Могу я попросить объяснений?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ой блин да пардон лол  
⁃ папа умер когда я была совсем маленькая и чг мама выходила за него только из-за денег и он нанял конроя управлять ее финансами а потом тот женился на маме когда мне было года 4??? хз сколько себя помню он всегда был а ТЕПЕРЬ ЕГО НЕТ АЛИЛЛУЙЯ наверняка вернулся в свой уэльс  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ В Ирландию, вообще-то.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ да насрать лишь бы от меня подальше   
⁃ чг она мне вообще не звонила странно что она сразу к вам кинулась  
⁃ леГКА НА ПОМИНЕ БЛ ВОТ ЗВОНИТ  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Ответите?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ нее я в универ сбежала от нее  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ У меня тут звонок из Кенсингтона, прошу прощения, я на минутку.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ СТОЙТЕ ЭТО НАВЕРНОЕ ОНА ЕСЛИ ЭТО ТЕТКА С МОЩНЫМ НЕМЕЦКИМ АКЦЕНТОМ  
⁃ ДАВАЙТЕ ТЕКСТОВУЮ ТРАНСЛЯЦИЮ  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Мощный немецкий акцент подтверждаю.  
⁃ Как она вообще достала мой личный номер?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ у нас есть Связи ™  
⁃ что говорит???  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Плачет и говорит, что ей тяжело без мужа и любимой дочери.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ конрой буквально был ее третий муж я рассматриваю гипотезу что она убила остальных своих мужей чтобы выйти замуж из-за денег   
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Ого.  
⁃ Говорит, что "университет не место для глупой девчонки вроде моей Дрины".  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ вот ведь сТЕРВА УНИВЕР ЭТО ЛУЧШЕЕ ЧТО СО МНОЙ СЛУЧАЛОСЬ  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ А сейчас она угрожает подать на университет в суд.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ЧТО ЗА ХУЙНЯ  
⁃ я не хочу бросать у меня тут друзья мама никогда не позволяла мне ни с кем общаться  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Я сказал ей, что с учетом того, как близко выпуск и защита, администрация не позволит Вам отчислиться.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ стоп а так бывает???  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Нет, но я подумал, что Вашу маму это остановит. Она бросила трубку.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ вы меня реально спасли она с первой недели первого курса пытается меня отчислить  
⁃ я ваш должник  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Ничего подобного.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ всего подобного камон давайте я вас угощу кофе из Косты или чн еще принесу на след лекцию  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ ...  
⁃ Большой капучино с большой пенкой.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ есть :)  
  
  


***

  
  
  
_**LITstory 2k17**_  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ок проф мельбурн-лэм тру беспроблемный няша  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ ну это мы и так знаем, а к чему это?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ пристегните ремни граждане пассажиры  
⁃ внимание @люблюпоезда мне насрать что ты обожаешь мою маму  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ ОНА В ОТЛИЧИЕ ОТ ТЕБЯ СПОСОБНА ОЦЕНИТЬ СТАРЫХ МАСТЕРОВ  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ЗАВАЛИ  
⁃ мама никогда не хотела чтоб я училась в универе а теперь она требует чтоб я вернулась домой птчт от нее ушел третий муж и она хочет переехать обратно в германию  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Конрой от нее ушел?!  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ Д А Д А Д А Я О Р У  
⁃ кароч она пыталась дозвониться до меня а я не брала тогда она как-то узнала номер профа  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Наверное дядя Леопольд  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ это всегда дядя Леопольд  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ рт  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ РТ.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ вобщ наугрожала всякой херни чтоб меня выдернуть из универа а проф наплел ей какую-то муть чтоб она отстала  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ типа что???  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ она думает так близко к выпуску колледж меня не отпустит  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ Я же говорила, хороший мужик!  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Но такой противоречивый  
⁃ Вот студенты практически ему как дети, но при этом он бесится, если назвать его не проф или профессор Мельбурн-Лэм.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
⁃ @эммарино ты его хорошо знаешь как ты его зовешь???  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ Когда не на лекциях и семинарах Уильям   
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ дичь  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ Но я ему реально помогла после развода  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Т.е.????  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ за год до развода у Каро было мертворождение и Уильям оч тяжело это перенес такой позвонил мне в тот вечер пьяный вдрызг рыдал на плече из-за Элис. он каждый год в ее др берет больничный чтоб надираться и плакать. потом после Элис Каро стала ему изменять с Байроном с литфака и ВСЕ знали а он ничего не мог сделать и после всего этого был в полной жопе :/  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Ебать.  
⁃ Я в смысле не то чтоб его фанат птчт он весь такой либерал но теперь мне его вроде как жалко.  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ вот щас совсем не время заводить эту шарманку  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ НУ А ЧТО   
⁃ КАК БОГАЧИ МОГУТ СУЩЕСТВОВАТЬ КОГДА ЛЮДИ УМИРАЮТ  
⁃ НЕ ЗА ТО КАРЛ МАРКС УМИРАЛ  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ а маркс не от сифилиса умер разве  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ Я буквально отошла воды выпить а тут такое  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Напомните мне, зачем я добавился в этот чат  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ проф можно с вами поговорить  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Конечно, я же не для галочки Ваш научный руководитель.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ не знаю как поприличнее сказать  
⁃ мне пиздец,,,,,,  
⁃ хз как я напишу дисер  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Какую тему Вы выбрали для диссертации?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ в томто и проблема хз о чем писать  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Но по-прежнему по викторианской Англии?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ да это интересно  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Ну, эссе по чартистам у Вас было лучшим в группе.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ это случайность  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ На вас это не похоже. Что-то случилось?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ да ерунда  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Вам не видно, но я сейчас вздохнул.  
⁃ Я Ваш лектор и, я надеюсь, Ваш наставник. Возможно, я могу помочь?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ вы очень добры. я никому не говорила кроме лецен  
⁃ просто мама и конрой всегда говорили что у меня никогда ничего не получится что я недоразвитая и без башки и как только такая как я может чего-то добиться в жизни  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Они ошибаются. Я видел, как у Вас загораются глаза, когда Вы распаляетесь в спорах с Флорой.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ да она меня ненавидит птчт я выкинула ее из группового чата  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Была конкретная причина?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ она ляпнула херню про вас  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Что ж, я польщен, но поверьте, я знаю ее брата – в семье Гастингс полно сухих*.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ лмао не слышала такого со времен тэтчер  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Вы слишком молоды, чтобы помнить Тэтчер.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ да но мой дядя на нее работал  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Как я уже сказал, они ошибаются. Я видел, как Вы растете, и да, конечно, я обучал Вас только в этом модуле, но поверьте мне.  
⁃ Вы студентка в каждом дюйме.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ... думаю я возьму чартистов. спс  
⁃ проф м :)  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ :)  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ ты забыл что мы обедаем в Косте???  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Черт.  
⁃ Я еду, возьму такси.  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ блин ты такой старый, вызови Убер ну???  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Слушай, мне буквально всего 40 в следующем месяце исполнится.  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ вот именно  
⁃ дедуля Уильям устроил сиесту???  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Общался с Викторией Кент-Стратерн по поводу ее диссертации.  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ а. У нее были проблемы  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Очевидно. Но похоже, дело не только в этом.  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ т.е.???  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ алсо ты когда будешь?  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Минут пять.  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Похоже, проблемы у нее с матерью и отчимом.  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ ой. Она однажды и правда жаловалась, типа ее мама всегда его слушала в первую очередь а на нее забивала :/  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ а она такая хорошая. Сказала мне, что я очаровательная и дала поиграть со своей собачкой, когда я стрессовала, и о монархии знает офигеть сколько, я не знала что столько можно знать  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Да, это очень на нее похоже.  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ заказать за тебя?? просто кинь мне деньги через венмо  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Венмо?  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ господи бля исусе ладно жду тебя старпер  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Я правильно понимаю, что по викторианскому модулю есть групповой чат?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ага я там админ а что??  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ У нас новая студентка. Можете добавить ее в группу и помочь освоиться?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ без проблем пусть мне стукнет ок  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Понял.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
_**LITstory 2k17**_  
  
  
_королеВа добавила НэнсиНеЭлиза в LITstory 2k17_  
  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ добро пожаловать в наш скромный уголок диссертационного ада  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ Ойййй  
⁃ Приятно познакомиться, народ, кто тут кто?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ виктория кент-стратерн, ты меня нав видела с собакой на лекции  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Я  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ ЛЕЦЕН Н Е Е Е Т  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Йоханна Клара Луиза Лецен, которая немка.  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**    
⁃ черт  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ В этой группе аж три с половиной немца.  
⁃ Альберт Кобурн, человеческое олицетворение вайна "есть ли на свете что-нибудь лучше киски? Да, хорошая книжка *синтезаторный звук*".   
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ 3 с половиной??  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ эмма портман, ваша мамочка  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ Эрнст кобург, скорее всего пьет кофе и ред булл одновременно  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ Гарриет Сазерленд, жаждет моды  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Альфред Пэджет, всё, что мне неприятно, по определению гомофобно.  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Почему такой ник @НэнсиНеЭлиза.  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ ,,, если вкратце я + моя кузина внешне оч похожи ,,  
⁃ оказывается, мой бф спал с нами обеими (она не знала о нас с ним), и когда мы трахались, он назвал меня ее именем  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ оХУЕТЬ  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ чг у него и член-то был так себе :/ просто готовил хорошо  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ подожди это тот итальянец  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ ага он хотел переехать по работе в другой город и меня с собой увезти из лондона, но я такая "не, чувак" и порвала с ним  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ кнчн сначала он испек мне штук 10 тортов  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ франкателли офигенно готовит испек мне торт на др 19 лет не могу поверить что он ТАКОЕ сотворил   
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ а торт это эвфемизм  
⁃ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ эрнст нет  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ Эрнст да  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ ...  
⁃ Эрнст да.  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ ЧЕГО ЧЕГО  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ ВИКТОРИЯ ТЫ ТРАХНУЛА ФРАНКАТЕЛЛИ?!  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ВОТ НАСТОЛЬКО КЛЕВЫЙ БЫЛ ТОРТ ОК  
⁃ И ЭТО НЕ ЭВФЕМИЗМ  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ втф  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ рт  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ эй @КустыРуле3 хочешь тортика ;)  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ ИЗЫДИ САТАНА АМИНЬ  
⁃ Гарриет Чиста и Невинна оставь моего сладкого солнечного ребенка в покое  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ @НэнсиНеЭлиза ты скоро пожалеешь, что тебя добавили в этот чат  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ладно ты откуда??  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ из Чизика, техникум, гостиничный бизнес и немножко французский  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ vous parlez français? quelle merveille, personne d’autre ne sait rien de la mode parisienne en dehors de harriet  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ ебать не настолько   
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Ты отлично впишешься.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ у меня есть вопросы по дисеру но я не хочу сидеть на кампусе  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Коста на Кингсвее сойдет?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ буду там через 20 м до встречи проф м  
  
  


***

  
  
  
_**LITstory 2k17**_  
  
**королеВа**  
  
⁃ йооооо у меня встреча с проф м по учебе (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧  
  
**АльфиП**  
  
⁃ Проф М??  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ он снизошел до ника??  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ а что такого,,,  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Ах ты профессорский любимчик.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ чего?????  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ Он всегда улыбается, если ты в аудитории  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ он постоянно о тебе говорит  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Он жертвует свободным временем В ПЯТНИЧНЫЙ ВЕЧЕР, чтобы выпить кофе со своей студенткой.  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Дрина мне кажется это плохая мысль. У него плохая репутация!  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ тем не менее я встречусь с ним наедине. ничего особенного просто кофе и чартисты  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ сдается мне, леди слишком протестует  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ а можно без этого вот  
⁃ НАРОД  
⁃ прихожу в косту он уже сидит и тут он встает такой и цеЛУЕТ МНЕ РУКУ  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Ш Т О  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ говорит это по привычке ЧТО ЭТО ЗА ПРИВЫЧКА ТАКАЯ  
⁃ кароч я заказала как обычно средний малиновый лимонад достаю кошелек а он такой «я угощаю» и говорит баристе чтоб сделал большой  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ Ого проф шугар дэдди  
⁃ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ закрой пасть сучка  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ мб смотри на него а не в экран???  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ он говорит по тел  
⁃ сдается мне с каро??  
⁃ ща пришлю войс  
  
  
_королеВа прислала голосовое сообщение_  
  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ктонить сделайте транскрипт для альберта мне надо кчт узнать  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ Я сделаю  
⁃ Уильям: [возмущенным голосом] Да я знаю, Огастас ненавидит Байрона, но ты серьезно думаешь, что я настолько мелочен, чтобы его науськивать?  
⁃ Каро (скорее всего): [отвечает]  
⁃ Уильям: Ну если бы ты спрашивала мнение сына, прежде чем заводить любовников, может он лучше к ним относился бы  
⁃ И всё  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Ты лучший игрок  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Простите, что мешаю Вашему подчеркиванию, но почему тот мужчина у двери не сводит с вас глаз?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ бЛЯ  
⁃ а можно я просто удАЛЮ ВСЕ СВОЕ СУЩЕСТВОВАНИЕ   
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ ?  
  
  


***

  
  
  
_**LITstory 2k17**_  
  
  
_королеВа добавила ДокторГрач в LITstory 2k17_  
  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Профессор Мельбурн-Лэм!!  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ вам нав интересно что вы тут делаете  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Интересно, что я тут делаю.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ @Гувернантка @люблюпоезда @АйнсЦвайДрай УГАДАЙТЕ КТО ЩАС В КОСТЕ  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Моя воля к жизни?  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ черт Альберт опять в нигилизм вдарился  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ АЛЕКСАНДР РОМАНОВ  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ ДА ЛАДНО  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Я думала он перевелся в Копенгаген после первого курса?  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Может кто-нибудь мне объяснить?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ мы с алексом встречались на первом курсе но его папа решил что я на него плохо влияю и услал его в копенгагенский универ взяться за ум  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ОДНААААКО  
⁃ он в итоге переспал со всеми девчонками на кампусе и с их бф  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ А теперь он идет к нашему столику.  
⁃ Почему русские такие.  
⁃ Раскрепощенные.  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ ой ой ой профессор, да вы ревнуете?? ;)  
  
  
_ДокторГрач вышел из группы_  
  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ ОН ЗАПАЛЛЛЛ  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ НИКТО НИКУДА НЕ ЗАПАЛ!!!ДАЙТЕ СПОКОЙНО ПОСИДЕТЬ  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ но он точно запал  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ НАКОНЕЦ-ТО КТО-ТО ЕЩЕ ЗАМЕТИЛ   
⁃ он после развода депрессовал по-черному и мне конечно приятно себе льстить, но Виктория вернула его к жизни   
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ она меня как-то спросила, считаю ли я его красивым   
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ мне от него пришел пьяный войс гдет на прошлой неделе имя он не назвал девушка с ярко голубыми глазами то се такая (цитирую) «безыскусная… и все же…»  
⁃ она похожа на Каро  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ каро????  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ его бывшая. Она была реально шальная, изменила ему и они развелись  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ мб она сама еще не поняла но она точно на него запала   
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ ,,, это не противозаконно  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ наверняка против правил универа   
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ я посмотрела написано """не приветствуется"""  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ мб просто краш и пройдет  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ а мб они любят дрдр до выпуска всего пара месяцев и они смогут наконец быть вместе  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ ... ставлю десятку, что Уильям слишком самоотверженный и ничего не будет делать  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ идет  
  


***

  
  
  
_**LITstory 2k17**_  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ народ я опять облажалась  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ А когда ты не лажаешь.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ А НУ ЦЫЦ  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ кароч алекс смснул такой "эййй хочешь нажраться ))))))"  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Со всеми этими лишними скобками?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ хз какая-то странная русская фишка КАРОЧ я в панике случайно ляпнула типа нашей группе нужно пойти куданить блаблабла я пригласила всех и проф м пойти бухать  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ вот че бы тебе не цыц  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ где когда сколько я по нулям   
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ спок я тебя угощаю  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃  <3 (откуда у тебя столько бабла ты же не работаешь??)  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ папа отложил для меня дохренища денег  
⁃ звтр вечером @ букингем  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ Виктория любовь моя  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ тебя тоже угощаю  
⁃ в жопу вход/бухло за мной  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ хз как объяснить   
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ М-м?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ алекс смснул мне и я запаниковала и сказала что мы с ним пересечемся   
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Я все же не вполне понимаю?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ мы те наша группа + вы   
⁃ ПАНИКА ОК  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Не сомневаюсь, что г-н Романов не обделит Вас вниманием в мое отсутствие.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ он слишком иностранец, и мне с ним не вполне комфортно  
⁃ плз?  
⁃ ради меня? просто посидим выпьем в букингеме  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ ... Хорошо. К счастью, я должен быть свободен после пяти.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ блин у вас есть планы??  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Ничего особенного, просто зайти к брату в Вестминстер.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ух ты он наверное богатый раз живет там  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ О, нет, он там работает.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ в вестминстере  
⁃ в парламенте в вестминстере??  
⁃ ваш брат госслужащий?  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Нет, он пэр.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ пэр. те настоящий БЛЯ ЧЛЕН ПАЛАТЫ ЛОРДОВ??  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Да, Виктория, лорд Мельбурн.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ НЕЛЬЗЯ ЖЕ ВОТ ТАК ВЫВАЛИТЬ ТАКОЕ  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Прошу прощения?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ типа если он умрет вы след лорд мельбурн или как???  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Нет, я был лордом Мельбурном, недолго. Фредди мой младший брат, и после смерти отца и нашего старшего брата титул перешел ко мне, но я не любил политику. Моя жена не прыгала от радости, когда перестала быть леди Мельбурн, но я все равно отказался от титула.  
⁃ Теперь я просто профессор Мельбурн-Лэм  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ хренасе новая информация  
⁃ я вас добавлю в групповой чат договоримся точно на вечер  
  
  


***

  
  
  
_**LITstory 2k17**_  
  
  
_королеВа добавила ДокторГрач в LITstory 2k17_  
  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ ХАРЕ ДОБАВЛЯТЬ И УДАЛЯТЬ ЕГО ВИКТОРИЯ ЭТО БЕСИТ  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ прости муженек прости меня мой ангел  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Э-э что?  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ успокойся Уильям ревность тебе не к лицу.  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Я не ревную! Просто любопытствую!  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Кто-нибудь объяснит это внезапное супружество?  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ тетя Мари (мама Дрины) и наш дядя Леопольд хотят их поженить  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ втф  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ Ок но виктория и эрнст так похожи  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ ЧГ я согласен с тобой но Эрнст переспал с половиной Европы, брак его не остановит.  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Профессор, ваше мнение?  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Не думаю, что брак между двоюродными братом и сестрой — хорошая идея.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ @ДокторГрач, плз скажите это ммаме  
⁃ кароч, букингем сегодня вечером в 9, я плачу ткчт скажите броди и дженкинс пусть пишут на мой счет  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Вот поэтому фатер хочет, чтобы я на тебе женился (алсо я не иду, слишком шумно и темно).  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ иди породнись с кн другой богатой семьей у мамы и дяди лео получилось (все ок)  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ АЛЯРМ  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ а насколько богатая возьмите меня я могу быть шугар бейби ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Ну, Леопольд женился на девушке из королевской семьи Бельгии, а отец Дрины дальний родственник Виндзоров.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ КСТАТИ О СВЯЗЯХ  
⁃ @ДокторГрач НЕ ХОТИТЕ ПОДЕЛИТЬСЯ С ГРУППОЙ  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ А нужно?  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ Ты слышал Ее Величество, колись Уильям   
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Я всего лишь мимолетом упомянул, что я был членом Палаты лордов и передал титул младшему брату.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ неЛЬЗЯ ТАКОЕ МИМОЛЕТОМ ПРОФ М  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ РТ.  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ я то знала,,  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ рт  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ ретвит  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ РТ  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ РЕТВИТ НАХ  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Ты не знала?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ а ты кнчн знала мамуля ятл  <3  
⁃ алекс сказал что придет  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Мое присутствие по-прежнему необходимо? Мне показалось, его общество в Косте Вам было приятно.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ну пжлст?? думаю вы танцуете лучше него он вас не заменит  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Вы льстите мне. И как все мужчины, я падок на лесть.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ◕‿◕｡  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ ОТКРОВЕННЫЙ. ФЛИРТ  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ Интересно, что будет вечером  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ мне надо чтоб мой аутфит говорил "я хорошо образована но дам"  
⁃  _даилинет.jpg_  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ поменяй на золотистую блузку с глубоким вырезом ктр я подарила и надень колье ктр мама купила тебе на 19й др  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ты лучше всех  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ Для кого это ты сиськами сверкаешь ммммм ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ хочу на 1 ночь забыть о дисере мои сиськи для всех и каждого  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ проф м вы где мы замерзаем и вышибала сто лет проверял мой айди МНЕ 21 НЕ 11  
  
**ДокторГрач**    
⁃ Простите, в Вестминстере было довольно оживленно, буду мнут через 5.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ скорее я хочу огняяяя  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Не буду даже спрашивать, что это значит.  
⁃ Я уже за углом.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ НАКОНЕЦ ТО БЛЯ ВЫ ПРИШЛИ  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ я знаю вы ск что платите сами за себя но я заказала ягербомбы закончите пудрить носик дуйте сюда выпьем  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Ягербомбы? Серьезно?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ да ладно вставляет ок и даже есл вы пьете виски это не знчт что нельзя вернуть свои 18 лет и нажраться дешевым бухлом  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Только не заставляйте меня пить яблочный сидр.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ноно я попрошу нам же не 15  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ ты так и будешь на нее смотреть весь вечер?  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ По-моему, она получает удовольствие от общества Александра.  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ мы слишком трезвые я за водкой  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Поверить не могу, что соглашаюсь с Мельбурном, но Алекс действительно мог бы следить за руками.  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ он чуть ли не трахает ее прямо на танцполе  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ ок вот это положение его рук должно быть запрещено законом и здесь, и в России.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ УИЛЬЯМ СДЕЛАЙ ЧТОНИБУДЬ ЕБАЛА Я ПРАВИЛА УНИВЕРА  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ твоих рук дело?  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ Я сказала чтоб он сделал чн. Я никак не думала что он пойдет танцевать.  
⁃ Он хотя бы не лапает ее за задницу  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ МБ ЭТО СТРОБОСКОПЫ НО СМОТРИ КАК ОН УЛЫБАЕТСЯ  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ он давно так не улыбался  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Как там в аду?  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Оч. громко. Виктория танцует с нашим профессором, Альфред буквально оторвал Александра от нее за непристойное поведение, Эмма и Нэнси шушукаются и пьют вино через соломинку, и я не знаю где твой брат но склоняюсь к тому что с Гарриет  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Это так нормальные люди проводят время?  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Видимо да.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**ПринцессаМилашка**  
⁃ Может быть, не стоит танцевать со своим профессором. На кампусе тебя зовут миссис Мельбурн.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ отъебись флора не знала что гадюк тори пускают в клуб  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Вы где? Я потерял Вас после танца.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ проффффффф мммммммммммм  
⁃ тако йкрасивый   
⁃ иохуенн умныйййй  
⁃ охуеть высокийй  
⁃ бля те я маленькая  
⁃ какнам эт оделать  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Вы устали, пожалуй, вам пора домой.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ нехочц домоййй  
⁃ хочк танцеать с тобй  
⁃ не вальсс или кактам ц вас лордов  
⁃ горизвнатльныц танкц янсо ;))))))))  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Утром вы об этом пожалеете. Я ваш профессор и вам нужно домой.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ заставьм ня  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ УИЛЬЯМ МЕЛЬБУРН-ЛЭМ ВОЗЬМИ ТРУБКУ  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Я пытаюсь найти Викторию, я получил много пьяных смс.  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ она валяется на полу в уборной пытается не блевануть  
⁃ ты из нас самый трезвый отвези ее домой  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Ты вроде достаточно трезва  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ Вообще-то я сейчас вижу двух Викторий а это голосовой ввод  
⁃ Я вытащу ее из уборной, ты разберись с ней, я с остальными  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Я только что получил голосовое сообщение от Виктории, длиной в минуту. Она что, правда так пьяна?  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ нихера она пить не умеет  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ уильям приглядывает за викторией, ты ок?  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ да я на завтрак пила напитки покрепче  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ ого  
⁃ знаешь где Гарриет и Эрнст???  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ точно где-то сосутся  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ мб виктория и проф мельбурн тоже  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ неа подожди еще месяцок  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ ЭММА НА ПОМОЩЬ  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ что я пропустила  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Я не хотел оставлять Викторию у нее дома и привез ее к себе в Дувр-хаус уложил в комнате для гостей и думал она в отключке потому что она что-то бормотала а потом я хотел укрыть ее одеялом а она схватила меня за ворот и я чуть не свалился на нее но склонился над ней и она очень трезвым голосом сказала что ей ничего не нужно кроме меня и я подумал что она попытается меня поцеловать и отскочил а она вырубилась и до сих пор спит у меня в комнате для гостей.  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ хренасе  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ УТРОМ БУДЕТ НЕЛОВКО КОГДА ОНА ПОЙМЕТ ЧТО ПЫТАЛАСЬ ПОЦЕЛОВАТЬ СВОЕГО ПРОФЕССОРА  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ ой бля да ладно  
⁃ она тебе нравится?  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Она самая старательная из всех вас и такая способная, она далеко пойдет независимо от семейных связей.  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ спс профессор Мельбурн-Лэм, но я спрашивала Уильяма  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ в романтическом плане она тебе нравится?  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Это против правил университета.  
**эммарино**  
⁃ но ты это признаешь  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ ...  
⁃ Ты же знаешь, какой я был после Каро. Мне было так одиноко и бессмысленно. А потом в моей жизни появилась она, и вдруг мир заиграл красками, и вот мне уже разглагольствуют от родителях, покупают кофе, находят опечатки в моих презентациях и смешат.  
⁃ Она такая безыскусная.  
⁃ И все же.  
⁃ Я среди ночи пошел оставить для нее воды и обезболивающее и как идиот нагнулся поцеловать ее в лоб, она проснулась, схватила меня за руку и велела остаться, а теперь она опять уснула и я не могу сдвинуться с места.  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ спи ваше чувачество  
⁃ спи с ней  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ ЭММА ЛАСЕЛЛС  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ В ПРЯМОМ НЕВИННОМ СМЫСЛЕ СЛОВА ТЫ ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Только потому что сейчас три утра, а я уже немолод.  
⁃ Боже мой, Эмма. Мне 40, а она так молода. Я ее профессор и почти на двадцать лет старше ее.  
⁃ Я не могу позволить себе это счастье.  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ ты бы с ней нормально поговорил прежде чем отказывать себе в счастье  
  
  


***

  
  
  
_**LITstory 2k17**_  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ все норм добрались по домам?  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ эрнст дрыхнет у меня на диване  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Взял Убер на пару с Нэнси.  
  
  
_ДокторГрач вышел из LITstory 2k17_  
  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ а Виктория и проф.  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ предоставьте это мне  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ они спят в одной кровати  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ я знаю ты ща спишь прочитай когда проснешься  
⁃ что бы ни сказал Уильям, просто знай что он так долго был один и ему не на кого было положиться. У него не было настоящего друга. Он был такой грустный, а потом он стал нашим профессором а теперь он смеется когда ты ему присылаешь картинку с котиком  
⁃ не дай его чувству долга помешать вашему счастью  
⁃ Нэнси и меня задрало что вы притворяетесь что не крашнулись друг на друга  
  
  


***

  
  
  
_**LITstory 2k17**_  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ я страдаю но мой бф ухаживает за мной.  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ хуясе тебе хуево если великий Альфред Пэджет не следит за грамматикой и пунктуацией  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ а кто у нас второй половин???  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Человек, которого никогда не коснется ад, известный как этот чат. Альберт его знает.  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Ооооооооо Эдвард, он друг одного друга.  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ @АйнсЦвайДрай схуяли портрет вздыбленной ширинки от 3:41  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ это для моих соотечественниц  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Во множественном числе?  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Не спрашивай, Лецен. Мне вот не нужно было видеть моего брата в таком объеме.  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ :O  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ что с Викторией и Мельбурном?  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ спок все под контролем  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ поверить не могу что ты сфоткал свою ширинку на моем бля диване  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ непрошено но внушительно. 8/10  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ НЭНСИ НА ПОМОЩЬ  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ что такое амига  
⁃ алсо клири говорит пей побольше воды  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ что за клири нах  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ моя гф уже год как,,  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ебать я наблюдательная  
⁃ КАРОЧ  
⁃ Я ЩА ПРОСНУЛАСЬ С НЕЕБИЧЕСКИМ ПОХМЕЛЬЕМ КАЖЕТСЯ В СПАЛЬНЕ ПРОФ М  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ найс (вообщет в комнате для гостей)  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ НИ ХЕРА НЕ НАЙС ЧИТАЮ НОЧНЫЕ СМС Я ПЫТАЛАСЬ С НИМ ФЛИРТОВАТЬ  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ алибляллуйя  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃  _ненавижусебя.jpg_  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ ой солнышко это практически секс по смс  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ он меня точно ненавидит  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ ой бля да ладно НИ ХУЯ ТЫ ЕМУ НРАВИШЬСЯ  
⁃ а он тебе??  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ я не знаю что бы я без него делала. я только и хочу чтоб он улыбался птчт когда он улыбается у меня внутри всё пщщщ  
⁃ мои ночные смски суперсекс кнчн но блин. я хочу ходить с ним на свидания. читать книжки у камина. уютненько сворачиваться вместе когда дождь. пойти на ярмарку + выиграть ему плюшевого медведя. мб даже поцеловать его но он слишком хорош я его не заслуживаю. я просто студентка а он мой лектор  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ те признаешь – он тебе нравится  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ кнч. он всё чего я хочу  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ кажется пора  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ я как раз собиралась тебе написать то же самое  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ давай сведем наших любимых профессора и студентку.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**_Викбурн_**  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃  _уильямлюбитвикторию.jpg_  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃  _викториялюбитуильяма.jpg_  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ А теперь вам обоим нужно почитать эти скриншоты и поговорить  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ птчт нам с Эммой надоело смотреть как вы смотрите др на др с сердечками в глазах и ничего не делаете   
  
  
_НэнсиНеЭлиза отключила уведомления Викбурн  
  
эммарино отключила уведомления Викбурн_  
  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Нам нужно поговорить.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ согласна. я спускаюсь  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Я поставлю чайник.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
_**LITstory 2k17**_  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ виктория и мельбурн обсуждают вчерашнюю ночь ткчт их какоето время не будет  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Мне нужно знать причину?  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ Думаю она сама расскажет, если захочет чтобы мы знали :/  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ фиг с ним мне тут пришло в голову  
⁃ у вас тут в чате дикие ники че за нах  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Я была ее гувернанткой.  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ не буду врать я всегда когда ты постишь вспоминаю мистера Рочестера   
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Поезда это круто. (И имеют для меня особенное значение)  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ Когда я впервые напилась у пподруги на вечеринке ее родители обнаружили меня в кустах в отключке и первое объяснение ктр мне пришло в голову "кусты рулез" с тех пор она мне это припоминает  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ лмао хуясе  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Меня зовут Альфред Пэджет  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ школьная кличка прилипла  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ ,,, иногда приходится посчитать сколько женщин у тебя в постели  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ охуеть  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Виктория естественно королева. Она как-то сказала отчиму, что разрешает ему удалиться из ее комнаты.  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Да это Виктория.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ я слышала свое имя?  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ты уже поговорила с Уильямом?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ага. мы признались что неравнодушны др к др но он переживает что у меня это просто краш и что я однажды пожалею что встречаюсь с таким стариком  
⁃ нашли компромисс. подождем до моего выпуска и если я не передумаю с ним встречаться разберемся летом что как  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ ЭММА МЫ ЭТО СДЕЛАЛИ  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ МЫ ЦЕЛЫЙ ГОД СМОТРЕЛИ НА ВАШЕ СОПЛИВОЕ ДЕРЬМО  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ теперь только месяц подждать  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ УДачи лмао  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Если даже ничего не выйдет, если он попробует только тебя обидеть, от меня ему достанется вдвойне.  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Ретвит.  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ рт  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ Я так рада что вы двое наконец разобрались с этой херней но мой жених в печали что драме конец  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ЖЕНИХ ?!?!?!?!?  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ аг мой чувачок в ВВС  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ПОЧЕМУ Я ТОЛЬКО ЩАС УЗНАЮ ПРО ВАШИ ОТНОШЕНИЯ  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Справедливости ради надо сказать, что ты была занята.  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ и Альберт тоже ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Б Р У Д Е Р Н Е Е Е Т  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ И кто это счастливец/-ца/небинарный товарищ?  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ ...  
⁃ Его зовут Роберт. Двойная степень, по античности и математике. Он любит поезда.  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ ПОГОДИ ЭТО ТОТ ЧУВАК ДРУГ ЭДВАРДА  
⁃ РОБЕРТ НАС ПОЗНАКОМИЛ  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ я так счастлива за тебя муженек!!!!!  <3  
⁃ сколько волнений сегодня. у меня еще похмелье ткчт я в пижамку смотреть бруклин99 и есть свекольные чипсы  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Плебейская еда.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ЗАВАЛИ  
  
  


***

  
  
  
_**LITstory 2k17**_  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ПОЧЕМУ ОН ЗАСТАВЛЯЕТ МЕНЯ ЖДАТЬ Я ПРОСТО ХОЧУ ХУЯ РАЗВЕ Я МНОГО ПРОШУ   
⁃ сорри @Гувернантка  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Я сделаю вид, что ничего не видела.  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Да ладно всего две недели осталось. Если ты так отчаялась, я на 99% уверен, что Джордж Кембридж с полемологии всегда готов услужить.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ без обид но я лучше отымею себя кактусом вместо дилдо чем буду терпеть его общество  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ значит нет  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ прооооооооооооф м  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Да, родная?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ок вау интересный эффект  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Я могу не называть тебя так, если хочешь?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ненене плз  
⁃ когда уже летооооооооооооооооооо  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Ты же знаешь, две недели осталось.  
⁃ Обещаю, я всё компенсирую.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ тебе повезло что мы не в одной комнате птчт я бы щас на тебе скакала  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ ЭТО УВЕДОМЛЕНИЕ УВИДЕЛ МОЙ СЫН  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ БЛЯ  
⁃ ПОКАЖИ ЕМУ ФОТОГРАФИЮ МОЕЙ СОБАКИ ЭТО ЕГО ОТВЛЕЧЕТ  
⁃  _дэшик.jpg_  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Кажется, сработало. Чуть не спалились.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ мб надо прекратить этот неопределенный секстинг  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Не надо. Ожидание от этого даже лучше, родная.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
  


***

  
  
  
_**LITstory 2k17**_  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ народ я щас заплачу проф м каждый день на этой недели присылает мне цветы  
⁃ ЗНАЕТЕ ЧТО БУДЕТ В КОНЦЕ НЕДЕЛИ  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Да ты всю неделю об этом не затыкаешься.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ОН ВЫРАЩИВАЕТ ДЛЯ МЕНЯ ЦВЕТЫ В СВОЕМ ПОМЕСТЬЕ И ПОСЫЛАЕТ НА МОЙ АДРЕС С КУРЬЕРОМ КАЖДОЕ УТРО  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ какие сегодня??  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃  _смотритекакиеорхидеи.jpg_  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ он после развода закрыл оранжереи в Брокет-холле. Ты правда вернула его к жизни, раз он опять выращивает цветы.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ глаза-сердечки  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ БЗЗЗ БЗЗЗ ЗНАЕШЬ КАКОЙ СЕГОДНЯ ДЕНЬ  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Кажется, сегодня ты окончила университет.  
⁃ Ну и?  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ если у нас сегодня вечером не будет свидания я заору  
  
**ДокторГрач**  
⁃ Слушаю и повинуюсь, Ваше Величество.  
⁃ Может, родная, ты и на ночь останешься.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ (｡♥‿♥｡)  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ Я сейчас тусуюсь у Виктории птчт у нее Амазон Прайм, а мне надо нагнать ЧВЗ (клянусь, Джон Смит вылитый Уильям), только что мимо прошла Виктория в комплекте нижнего белья на ходу делая макияж  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ йоо ей дадут  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ мне нужно подтверждение  
  
  


***

  
  
  
_**LITstory 2k17**_  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ ну иии??? @королеВа????????????????  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ камон кузина даже Альберт ногти грызет  
  
**АльфиП**  
⁃ Лецен на нервах перекладывает папки.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ...  
⁃ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ ДРИНА  
  
**эммарино**  
⁃ БЛЯ НАКОНЕЦТО  
  
**НэнсиНеЭлиза**  
⁃ ГОНИ БАБЛО ЭММА С ТЕБЯ ДЕСЯТКА  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ альберт звонит нашему дяде и отменяет все помолвочные планы и трагическим взором смотрит в пустоту  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ Эрнст только что дэбнул кто-нибудь отправьте его обратно в Кобург.  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ прийти штоле с бухлом  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ если он не нажрется то я точно  
  
**люблюпоезда**  
⁃ плз не надо он когда пьяный озабоченный   
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**КустыРуле3**  
⁃ мой бф не возражает  
  
**АйнсЦвайДрай**  
⁃ У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ БОЙФРЕНД?!  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ в студенческом союзе еще есть бесплатные резинки??  
  
**Гувернантка**  
⁃ Д Р И Н А  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ ты сказала в сентябре что проф м такой либерал слишком вольномыслящий  
  
⁃ ДАААА  
⁃ ВОЛЬНОХУЙСТВУЮЩИЙ У НЕГО ТАКОЙ ЛИБЕРАЛЬНЫЙ ЧЛЕН ПРОСТО ВОЛШЕБНАЯ ПАЛОЧКА  
  
**ПринцессаМилашка**  
⁃ Пожалуйста, никогда больше не пиши мне и никому из моей семьи.  
  
**королеВа**  
⁃ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> * "Сухие" - молодое, прогрессивное крыло консервативной партии, к которому примыкала Тэтчер, противостоящее "мокрым" - старожилам тори.
> 
> Автор дает список ников перед текстом, но по-моему, там и так всё ясно, поэтому я решила оставить его на всякий случай, но переместить в конец:
> 
> королеВа – Виктория  
> люблюпоезда – Альберт  
> АйнсЦвайДрай – Эрнст  
> эммарино – Эмма  
> КустыРуле3 – Гарриет  
> Гувернантка – Лецен  
> ПринцессаМилашка – Флора  
> ДокторГрач – Мельбурн  
> АльфиП – Альфред  
> НэнсиНеЭлиза – Скерретт


End file.
